Christmas Presents
by nuke
Summary: What does Dick get the girl of his dreams


The story and characters all belong to DC Comics and I'm just using them for a bit , the story is all my own work though so if there are any mistakes or it upsets people then it's all my fault .

Christmas Presents

It had started out as a game nothing serious, he would buy her a present and she would tell him what it was before he had finished wrapping it. In some ways it annoyed him that he could never surprise her but in others it made him feel wanted the fact that she always knew what he was up to. 

After all she was the worlds foremost computer hacker known to the selective elite as Oracle, but this year Dick was determined to surprise her, this year he had called in the big guns .

Everyone involved had been given a pseudonym and the utmost secrecy had been maintained .

It had started around 4 weeks ago , it was the 21st of November and as usual Dick had almost completed his Christmas shopping . He had started off with the easy ones and had worked his way up , he had got Tim a new computer game , Killer Combat , Alfred a leather bound version of the complete works of Shakespeare , Bruce an original copy of the 'Man in the Iron Mask' and Babs _.

That was the problem what did you get the love of your life ? Most of the things he could think of didn't convey his love for her , it needed to be special , it needed to show his feelings , it needed to be a surprise .It was then that it hit him , what do you offer the girl of your dreams but your greatest dream .

With her present firmly in mind he went to get help off of the one person who could help deceive his love, a master who had been keeping secrets for years , the only person who could plan an operation this big , Alfred .

"Excuse me young Sir , but if I may interject there are a few formalities that we need to take care of before we pursue this matter any further ."

"Huh?"

"Well I believe that it is traditional to speak to the young ladies father first , and then of course there is the inconsequential matter of the young lady herself !"

Alfred's eyebrow raised with mock displeasure as he watched his grandson's face absorb this information .

"Ok, I'll go and speak to the Commissioner but I don't want Bab's to know until the last minute , please say that you'll help ."

Alfred pretended to think the matter over as he took in the sight of his young charge .

"Well Master Bruce does hold his annual party for the orphanages that night _.. So I am afraid Master Dick that you will have to see if he can spare me that evening !"

Alfred could not contain his joy any longer and broke into a full smile . Dick seeing this jumped over the kitchen counter and crushed him into a hug which Alfred gladly returned .

"Just one more point young man , when are you planning to tell Master Bruce ?"

"Tell me what chum?" Bruce asked as he strode into the kitchen .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oracle sat at her computer terminal looking at a picture of her and Dick taken that summer. It was the second week of December and so far in the Christmas rush she had helped put Two-Face back behind bars, helped Dinah bust a drug smuggling operation and as usual found out exactly what Dick had bought her for Christmas.

She looked again at the list of things that her love had bought and wondered how to drop the bombshell that she had figured it out .

"Hmmm, Harder than usual this year , I wonder who he got to help him ?"

As she said this the intruder alarms went off on the roof, instantly triggering the monitors Oracle muffled a giggle as she watched Nightwing struggle to pick up the fallen present that had set off her alarm .

Knowing that by now she was watching him Nightwing stepped onto the roof and waved at her through the camera , picking up the rouge present he headed down towards her flat .

"Hey Gorgeous!"

"Hey Boy Blunder, are those my new necklace and matching ear rings or are they my digitally re mastered copy of the 'Wizard of Oz' and adorable Toto stuffed cuddly toy?"

Babs reeled of some of the items that she knew that he had bought and had hoped were for her. As she watched her lovers face fall she could not help but giggle.

Dick's face brightened up, 

"Well actually the Toto and video are for Blockbuster and the necklace and ear rings are for Bruce!"

At the image of Bruce in ear rings made both of them laugh. Dick removed his mask and bent over kissing Oracle softly on the lips . Even this slight touch was enough to ignite the passion they had for each other and they broke away quickly.

"So , who helped you try to hide what you've got me this year , Tim , Bruce ?

"Nah, this year I called in the Big guns, this year Alfred is helping. After all if he can keep secrets from the worlds greatest detective then I figured he could keep you guessing!"

With a week to go till D-day Dick paced outside the Commissioner's office.

"Pull yourself together Grayson, for years you've faced down the worst Gotham has thrown at you without the help of superpowers , how bad can this go I mean you've known this man for years , hell you even told the Batman and never felt this nervous !"

Dick thought back to his conversation with Bruce 

"Tell me what Chum?"

Dick felt the trepidation and joy over what he was about to tell Bruce battle inside him .How would he take it ? What would he say ?Dick thought of a thousand different ways to tell him and the reactions they might evoke.

"I think you might want to sit down Dad."

Bruce had been delighted as deep down Dick knew he would be but as always the Bat had to have his say.

"Dick you know I want the best for you and Babs but have you thought of what this might mean? The dangers that you might bring home, the fact that now you have what might be perceived as a weakness that might be exploited, the fact that_"

Bruce stopped and thought about what effect his words were having on his young ward, no his son ! What right had he to do this to him, he shook his head and smiled.

"The fact that you just might explode with happiness as you finally get the only girl you have ever loved."

Dick's thoughts were dragged back to the present as Jim Gordon ushered him inside."

"Well son what can I do for you? I haven't seen you this nervous since you had to tell Bruce you had been caught speeding!"

"Well Sir , it's about Babs_"

"If this is what I think it is I just want to say two things . The first is ever since you swung into her life and made her fly I've been waiting for this day and secondly _"

He paused , his face a stern mask causing Dicks stomach to do the quadruple spin that he was famous for with out him. Dick looked down at his shoes expecting the worst .

"I think that you should call me Jim!

Dick looked up his smile lighting up the office and shook the hand that the Commiss_ Jim had offered.

After falling into the chair beside him Dick filled the Commissioner in on all the important details. As he got up to leave Jim Gordon cleared his throat causing Dick to turn and face him.

"One more thing son , If you ever hurt her not Bruce's money or the Batman will be able to help you."

Dick gulped , he had grown up with the voice that caused criminals to pass out and had been threatened by the worst but the tone in Jim Gordon's voice let him know this wasn't a threat this was a promise.

It was Christmas eve, Oracle sat at her computer running search after search ,

"He called in Alfred , there has to be something that I'm missing , after all he wouldn't pull something this sneaky unless it was something big."

With just twenty minutes until midnight Oracle terminated her search. 

"You think you've won but I'll get you my pretty."

"Ooh , is that a promise ?"

Oracle whirled around to see Dick standing brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes . He was wearing a Tux of the finest make and in his hand he held the most beautiful black ball gown Babs had ever seen .

"Happy Christmas Babs , you've got ," he looked at his watch," ten minutes to get ready."

"For what ?"

"You'll see."

Babs took the dress and wheeled into the bedroom to get ready.

With two minutes to go a very flustered but breath taking Barbara Gordon entered the living room .

Dick smiled and stood gaping at the vision of loveliness before him. Before she could complain he swooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the roof .

"What are you playing at Munchkin?" Her pet name for him causing her to blush and turn her head in to his shoulder."

As the door to the roof swung open she could not believe what she saw there was a clear crystal carriage out of some fairy tale .

"I know it should have been a sled and eight tiny reindeer with a man in a red suit but will this do."

He sat her down I the coach and then sat down opposite her. Suddenly the coach lifted and she was thrown into her arms .

She took the opportunity to kiss him quickly then she raised one eyebrow 

" You planned that didn't you ?"

Dick gently replaced her in her seat and looked at her his face serious ,

"Babs , when I was a little Robin you were my dove, my soul mate , my first true love .Now that I am Nightwing you are my guiding star , my heart _

Babs guessing what was coming next started to softly cry.

Dick gently lifting her face and wiping her tears continued,

"I have no special powers to keep me safe and I don't need them as long as I have your love , Babs_"

With this he dropped to one knee.

"Will you marry me ?"

Barbara Gordon , Oracle , the former Batgirl burst into fresh tears , Dick enfolded her in his arms letting her face be shielded by his shoulder .

Babs looked up her make up a mess and tears in her emerald eyes

"Where are we?"

"On top of the Eiffel tower." A deep voice replied from beneath the coach .

Opening the door with his foot Dick carried his love out into a crowd of people . Looking around Oracle recognised all the members of the Justice league , the Titans , the Bat family out of costume , Dinah , Doctor Leslie and standing just off to her right .

"Dad, what are _I mean how _This isn't_"

Jim Gordon walked up and kissed his daughter on the cheek .

"Your not the only one who can keep a secret Batgirl , oh sorry I mean Oracle !"

Speechless from shock Barbara just stared , "Besides you didn't think I'd miss my only daughters wedding did you ?"

Laughing he steped back to be replaced by Dinah , Donna and Wonderwoman.

"Hey , Honey we've got just over an hour to get you ready to get married !"

Dick kept hold of his love reluctant to let go until Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder .

As he watched her being carried away Wonderwoman turned and Oracle signalled him over. He walked over a big grin on his face as he looked at the future Mrs.Grayson .

"Yes, Mrs. Grayson ." The title causing her to pause for a second Babs felt a tingle run down her spine as she realised that she was about to become what she had only dreamed of , then smiling she replied 

"Listen short pants just remember I haven't said yes _ yet "

She tried to suppress a laugh as she watched Dicks face fall,

"I love you , now go and get the ring I bought for you off of Tim for me , Mr. Gordon .

The End 


End file.
